1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a communication system, and in particular, to a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) system and a route optimization method therefore.
2. Related Art
The Internet today is a popular medium for many different types of multimedia information services. The Internet is a large set of interconnected computer networks, including commercial networks (.com), military networks (.mil), education-related networks (.edu), and other networks (.org and .net, for example). Typically, a person will access the information and services available on the Internet by using a World-Wide Web browser.
The growing demands for multimedia service have spurred widespread deployment of asynchronous transfer mode-based high-speed networks for wide area network (WAN) and local area network (LAN) as used in schools and research institutes. Nevertheless, Internet service is still the most popular.
Accordingly, methods of implementing Internet Protocol (IP) in high-speed communication networks such as asynchronous transfer mode have been proposed mainly by Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) and the asynchronous transfer mode forum. Such methods are currently under standardization. Internet Protocol is a packet switching protocol.
Due to the rapid development of mobile communication technology, it is expected that the future networks will become wired and wireless networks in interaction with each other or in an integrated form. Such an integrated wired/wireless network must be able to support mobility to implement Internet Protocol service. Internet Engineering Task Force has devised mobile Internet Protocol to support mobility over the Internet, and European Telecommunications Standardization Institute Broadband Access Network (ETSI BRAN) are working on wireless asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) in close cooperation with the asynchronous transfer mode forum to support mobility in asynchronous transfer mode networks. However, no research has been conducted on techniques of providing Internet service over an asynchronous transfer mode-based integrated wired/wireless network.
Wireless Asynchronous Transfer Mode Working Group (WATM WG) is developing standards of Wireless asynchronous transfer mode that is an extension of existing asynchronous transfer mode technology for the wired field to the wireless field, whereas Internet Engineering Task Force is working on the standardization of mobile Internet Protocol, aiming at efficient implementation of mobile wireless networks and expansion of mobility to the wireless area by integrating routing protocols in mobile nodes.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to develop and utilize an improved, efficient, and advantageous mobile Internet Protocol system and route optimization therefore.